Immortality Unplugged
by Eugene Wigglebottoms
Summary: Years after the death of the ninja Zane and P.I.X.A.L are the only ones left. Everyday they fight and suffer the curse of guilt clenching at their hearts. Sometimes the pain becomes too much to bear. (Bad summary but I swear better story)


**I finally got to writing my first story and even though it is only a one-shot I think it is pretty amazing! I have many one-shots like this planned and most of them are in the hurt/comfort genre!**

**Before you read I want to go ahead and thank a few awesome people for betareading! I had it read by like four different people! That's how serious I am about my writing. So thank you Foreverdreamer12, Sketchdex, Cameronninjadragons, Peytontacoway11, and Tombraiderninja! You guys are amazing!**

Sometimes I wish I wasn't created to feel human emotions. Everyday I am cursed with the pain of loss after losing my best friends...my brothers. The agony grips at my heart and doesn't let go until the pain consumes my whole body. Even when it sets me free...I still feel the afterburn.

I can't bear living knowing that there was no way to save my brothers...knowing that P.I.X.A.L and I get to live while my best friends are dying completely against their will. I feel guilty and angry. Guilty that I get to live...angry that I am forced to live with myself every day knowing there was nothing I could do.

I look into P.I.X.A.L's glowing green eyes. They shine so bright they light up the dim room that serves as our bedroom. A single crystal tear slowly slides down her pale face. Her hands sit folded in her lap, not even bothering to wipe the tear away. I grab her soft hand in my own, hoping to give her some reassurance. "It will be okay, P.I.X.A.L. They may be gone but I will always be here for you."

Her blank stare shows me that either she isn't listening, or she didn't hear me. "P.I.X.A.L, listen to me. I know it hurts. I know you wish you weren't created like this. I feel the same way. All the time I wish...I wish that I wasn't created at all." There was no way I could stop the tears from falling down my face. "PI.X.A.L, I love you. I really do...but I am tired. I am tired of living for years and years with all of my friends dead. I am sick of it!"

P.I.X.A.L answers me with more tears falling down her face, "Zane..."

P.I.X.A.L started to speak but seemed unable to continue, so I carry on. "It's okay, P.I.X.A.L. We have each other. That's all that matters now. We can't grieve on the past."

P.I.X.A.L's lip quivers and her eyes twitch, "That's exactly what a Nindroid would say...a robot would say! I am tired of being a robot. I want to die! How can you stand it? How can you assure me that everything will be okay when everyone you ever loved died?"

All I could do was give her a broken smile, "I can stand it because everyone I ever loved didn't die. I still have you. You wake up and just glimpsing your face I am assured that no matter what happens you are here for me. I want to return that favor...I am always here for you, P.I.X.A.L. Forever and always."

P.I.X.A.L smiles at me, "I love you too...but that doesn't mean I am okay with this life." Her thin fingers and open her chest panel, "I...I want to go."

"P.I.X.A.L!" I grab onto her hands, pulling her away from the choice she was about to make. "Do what you must. But before you go..."

I let out even more hot tears and stutter my final words. "I want you to know that I love you. You are the most beautiful person in the world. I...I want to be with you forever and losing you will crush me. I am coming with you." I open up my chest panel along with her revealing all of my wires. I took a deep breath and memories swarm my mind...happy memories of when they were alive.

Jay and Nya jumped around showing me Nya's engagement ring. Jay grabbed Nya by her thin waist and spun her in the air planting a kiss on her lips. Months after they were living happily married together in a nice home, a child on the way. Lloyd never married but spent his whole life saving people. He, along with Cole, became Senseis and taught more people the power of Spinjitzu. Kai got married to Skylor and opened his blacksmith shop up again.

I wipe the excess tears away and exhale, "I am coming. I will be with you again."

P.I.X.A.L grabs my hand in her own and together we make our choice. My hand plummets to my wires and tears all of them apart. My eyes slowly slide shut and my hand falls out of P.I.X.A.L's. My body falls to the ground; pounding against the hard wooden floor.

I am a thing of the past now. But do not grieve... Someone once told me, "Forget about the past and focus on the present."

I am happy with my choice. Never in a million years would I have been able to live without my family. We are all happy. I reunited with my family in a little place called Heaven. Everything is perfect. That horrible feeling never clenches at my heart anymore. The only thing that does is love and happiness.

That look on my family's faces when I saw them was the best feeling anyone could ever ask for. I know there are people on Earth who will miss me but one day they will be with me again. No matter where you are now, no matter where your family is. There is always a way to be together again. And the next time for good.

So for now, live life to the fullest. Don't dwell on what has happened, dwell on what will happen. Because in the end...everything will be alright.


End file.
